


Demise

by EcholovesRoot



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Kind of follow the plot tho, smut maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcholovesRoot/pseuds/EcholovesRoot
Summary: "If you ran away and I had to kill you, I would be really disappointed. Not only because of what you have against my husband but because I'm really... really starting to like you."





	Demise

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I am the only one writing fan fictions about these two. Well so be it. 
> 
> Someone asked me to write smut, I was watching Queen of the South and they were perfect. 
> 
> I only watched the first 6 episodes of season 1 and it's my 1st time writing smut (I don't even know if it can be called like that).

As a drug lord, Camila can't afford to look weak. For a woman in this business, that would mean her death plain and simple. 

So she'd really appreciate if Theresa could learn how to behave so she doesn't have to kill her. 

Camila has a choice. Hell, she has several. She could admit defeat and go back to Mexico to her abusive husband (at least she could see her daughter again) or she could give Theresa up to him. The second choice was the most obvious, she could keep her freedom, her business and her life. Noone in their right mind would hesitate. 

Camila Vargas is apparently not in her right mind because for some reason she's not going to do that, any of that. She's going to risk her business, everything she built and possibly her life to protect that woman. She can pretend it's because of what said woman has on her husband but that begins to become a weak answer.

 

 

"I'm tired of this" says Theresa. "I want out".

Camila doesn't answer but signals her to sit, which Theresa does. Then the drug lord sits on the table and she was way too close for it to be random. 

"Please Camila, just let me go. I don't know anything and I proved that I won't say a word"

Camila stays quiet for awhile and starts pating Theresa's leg. "The thing is I don't believe you" she says smiling like a shark. "I know you have something on my husband, and I want it. Hell, now I need it". 

Theresa just answers with a glare. "Even if that was true. That thing would be the only reason I am still alive".

The sharky smile returns and her hand which was gently patting Theresa's leg went firmly on her thigh. Then Camila intentionally locks her eyes with the other woman's and bites her lip. "That is definitively not the ONLY reason" she says bending herself toward Theresa to make sure that the brunette has a look at her cleavage.

If the troubled breathing that is heard is any indication, Theresa really has a good look and she really does feel the hand on her thigh. "You have no idea how much I wish I believed you" she manages to say.

Camila stays quiet. Her little play is getting back at her because she was starting to have trouble thinking straight. Her hand on the jeans just wants to get rid all those stupid clothes. Her other hand wants to help as well and soon Camila's mind is filled with pictures that have nothing to do with drug, money or her husband. And she's becoming hot, so fucking hot. The grip of her hands are tigher. One is gripping the table, the other one is gripping Theresa. She's about to give in to her lust when the words finaly reach her consciousness. What is the point if Theresa is afraid of her? "Go" she whisperes.

Theresa's heart misses a beat. "What?"

"Just go" Camila says way more firmly this time. "Leave. I won't come after you. If you feel like it, once you're safe you can let me know what I what to know. I won't be able to force you but I would really appreciate that". She is a fucking drug lord. People kill and die for her, but right now she can't even look at the other woman in the eyes.

Not needing to be told twice, Theresa quickly stands not letting Camila the time to move away. They both freeze when they realize they're only 2 inches apart. They are so close they can feel each other breath. The changement also made Camila's hand moved. She is now on Theresa inner thigh. Also it has been an accident, Camila is not one to let an opportunity go so she is not about to move her hand if the other woman doesn't appear to want her to. 

Theresa makes the mistake of moving her face on the side to look at her in the eyes, but they are still way to close for that and their lips brush. They both have trouble breathing. Their skin is only fire.

Theresa really needs to get out but her body isn't responding. No that's not true, it is responding really well, just not to what she's ordering it to do. All her body cares about is Camila's hand that just started to rumb her clit through her jeans. And about her other hand that just landed on her waist. When Theresa feels the other's lips on her neck she knows she won't be able to fight it. 

"I thought you wanted to leave" says a voice in her ear. Quickly, lips and a tongue are sucking and playing with her lobe.

"I do" she whisperes (even though it is more a moan than a whisper). Not only her body isn't listenning to her. It appears to have a mind on its own because both her hands find their way to Camila's waist and back.

"Then why don't you?"

God, Theresa actually feels her smirk in her neck and she wants to kiss it off her face. "Because I... I want you more" she admits.

"What do you want?" Camila teases.

"I want to tear your dress apart and to fuck you right here on this table" she says with a low huskily voice.

Camila's hand leaves her pants and cups her head approvingly. "I actually quite like this dress but I look forward to that second part".

Then she kisses Theresa, hard. There is nothing gentle of affectionate about the kiss. It is a power play and Theresa was not about to lose. She tuckes her fingers into Camila's sides and bites her lips so hard she draws a little bit of blood. That's not enough she wants more, she wants more now. All the anger she has felt until this moment just fuels her up and without thinking she does tear the dress apart.

She doesn't take the time to admire the view. She grabs what she can and kisses what she grabs. 

When Camila realizes what Theresa just did she pushes her away and slaps her. She contemplates leaving but she was too flustered for that so she decides to take the upper hand instead. She pushes Theresa back to the wall and puts her left hand around her throat to keep her there. 

Her right hand finds her way to the jeans' buttons and undoes them. Theresa tries to touch her but she doesn't want her to yet. Camila puts both her hands behind her head and holds them there with her left hand. Now that the neck is free she can enjoy kissing, licking and bitting it while her right hand is getting familiar with what is inside the other's panties. 

Theresa's breasts are so close everytime she breathes they rumb on her own, and with Theresa's eratic breathing that is in fact quite a lot. 

Camila is amazed by how well the woman with whom she is completely obsessed is responding to her touch. Her breathing leading to little moans is a gift. And the way her panties are soaked makes her forget her own name. 

Then without warning she sticks two fingers in the warm wet hole and moves them in a back and forth movement while rumbing the clit with her thumb.

"It is important to know your worth" Camila whisperes in Theresa's ear again. "Do you know yours? Because I do."

"Humm I uuunnnh" is all that Theresa is able to answer. "Cam... Camila I... I..."

Camila could get use to that. She doesn't remember the last time someone moaned her name like that. "I can sell you to Epifanio for 5 million dollars" she says.

Of course that is the kind of thing that a fuzzy brain stucked in a body on its way to climax can still understand. "What?" Theresa asks opening her eyes and trying to calm her breathing.

"I won't" simply says Camila not bothering to stop her work on the neck and on Theresa's cunt. 

"Why?" Theresa asks struggling to focus again

"I don't know" is the only answer Camila can say. 

Something changed in the pace. It is way more gentle and Camila allowes Theresa to move again. So she does what she couldn't do before. She touches Camila. She puts her hair aside and kiss her. It's sweet but still firm, it's like a promise that everything is going to be ok. So in their case, it's basically just a lie. 

It is too sweet for Camila who forces her tongue in. Her hand starts moving quickly again which gets a whimper out of Theresa's mouth. Camila decides to take her top off. She takes one of her breath in her free hand and puts it in her mouth.

"Camila" moans Theresa without being able to stop herself.

Camila kisses her on the sternum, below both breasts, on the neck. She kisses her everywhere.

"Please" Theresa begs. "Camila I need... Just please".

Camila hesitates between torturing her or giving her relief. Then she thinks that after everything she deserves it. Besides, she might lose everything for this woman so she would be damned if she didn't know what she tastes like. 

She kisses her way back until she's on her knees. She kisses Theresa inner thighs. Then she takes her left leg and puts it on her shoulder to keep it up. She continues kissing until she's kissing her clit over and over again. Judging by how two hands are pushing her head even closer she knows she is not doing enough. So she stick her tongue out and inserts it delicately.

Wow, she tastes even better than she imagined. She makes a few back and forth then goes back to focusing on the clit. She licks and sucks for a few seconds then she puts three fingers in and moves them. When she feels like Theresa is about to come she bites down the clit hard, which leads her over the edge in a really loud orgasm. 

Theresa takes two good minutes to catch her breath and while she is still panting, she is determined to take care of Camila as well. But first she just kisses her and holds her.

Camila realizes in that moment how much she needed someone to just hold her like that. Theresa kisses her forehead, her chin, her neck. Once she's done she kisses her lips. 

Then, displaying unknown strengh she lifts Camila off the ground, carries her and puts her on the table. "I told you I was going to fuck you on this table" she says with a smirk.

They could die tomorrow but who cares really?

They are still about to enjoy today.


End file.
